Why Me?
by ZoboNila
Summary: Rose tries to handle her first two kills, Mason's death and on top of that she believes that Dimitri is going to leave her behind to build up a life with Tasha. And Rose wouldn't be Rose if she wouldn't try to risk her life by breaking some rules...but what happens when Dimitri shows up? One shot


**A/N**

 **Hi guys! Christmas is coming up so here's a short story taking place in the time of Frostbite. Of course it's about our favorite couple.**

 **This short story is written by romitrilove on ig. She participated in my #projectfrostbite that I have on instagram and if you're interested check it out!**

 **(In case you wanna check out more stories of Gabrielle even thou she doesn't have any VA stories up go to her wattpad golivetree!)**

 **Hope you enjoy! I certainly did! ;)**

* * *

It's too much. All of it. My first kill or well, kills. Mason's death. I've never been sympathetic but the weight on my heart gets heavier every hour. I need a rule to break, something dangerous to pull off. Then of course, I didn't have Mason to pull it off with me. With the mere thought of his name I think of the time we did the skiing stunt and Mason almost broke his leg. Maybe if he did he would be sitting by the fire in a cast. Instead of lifeless in a morgue.

Lissa: We're going to the pools with Adrian in 2 hours. Please come. You need a boyfriend and it'll be good to get your mind off of…everything.

To Lissa: No. I have something better. Have fun Liss

Lissa: I'll join you

To Lissa: Have fun Liss

I send the last message hoping she'll pick up on the hint she's not coming with me. This is too dangerous but my mind is too foggy to care. I decide to sleep for the next two hours before I venture out in the cold.

I wake up feeling groggy but high off of the fact that I'll be breaking a rule and angering someone. I grab my ski stuff and drop it out of the window leading to a first floor balcony. I climb down after it and make my way over to an area called black slopes. The chill of the air wakes me up even more and the briskness bites at my cheeks and I can feel them turning a pink color. I make my way to the top of the slope and easily, make my way down. Doing nothing special except letting gravity take me down. After every round I do something more dangerous, risking my life a little more every time. This time as I make my way down, I get my footing correct that allows me to do a filp in a way and land perfectly then I begin to create a curvy path behind me. The exhilaration is amazing and my body can barely stand to wait two minutes before I make my way to the top of the slopes.

"ROSE!" A Russian filled accent fills the woods. "Comrade." I smirk back, annoyed that someone stopped me from performing deadly stunts, but part of me is thrilled that it's him. That maybe he saw me and ran out after because he cares for me. "It's dangerous out here." "That's the point." I say refusing to meet my eyes with his and take my feet out of the skis. "Are you trying to commit suicide, Rose?" "What? God no. I'm strong. If I kill myself who'll protect Lissa?" "Rose, I would. You know that." " Don't talk about my best friend like she's our kid and we are some divorced couple." I speak sternly. "Ah Rose. Always a breath of fresh air with you." Dimitri's whole aura suddenly changes." " Glad I can be of assistance to you, Guardian Belikov." I courtesy in front of him before grabbing my skis and walk towards the lodge.

"Rose, let's take the long way." He says behind me. Not raising his voice at all. He knows I can hear him perfectly. I drop my skis on the ground and heave out a sigh and walk over to him. "What's going on?" "Nothing I'm fine. We've been locked in this lodge which feels like forever and I just needed to break some rules. It's not that different from who I am. I broke out of school after all." "So it's Mason. And the kills. Your first." My silence confirms to him that's what's upsetting me." I lost my best friend too. I wasn't on duty and a Strigoi got him. But Rose,you were there you tried to protect him. You did a hell of a job if I say do say so." A tear drop falls into the snow and almost as fast as lightening, Dimitri pulls me into a hug.

"Whatever. Thanks for trying to comfort me." I shove his arm off of me and get ahead of him on our way back to the lodge. "Rose." My name drops off of his lips. "What Dimitri! What the hell do you want?" I ask clenching my jaw turning around to face his tall figure standing in the morning dew. "Look at me, Roza." He makes his way closer to me as I do my best to not look at him. "Why? You'll be leaving soon anyway. As soon as I can forget you the easier it is." "Tasha." He says so quietly the blow of the wind is the only possible way for me to hear him. "You know I had to find out from my mom! She hasn't talked to me in 12 years! And she has to tell me but does she have any idea of what happens to me, emotionally? NO! She has no freaking clue! So go the hell away Dimitri!" I scream at him, lucky that everyone else is either drunk or asleep.

His long legs carry him over to where I stand looking off into the distance. His big warm hands grasp my cheeks and he makes our lips meet in a long desired kiss. "You" He whispers as his warm lips graze over the tips of my freezing ears. "What?" "You asked me what I wanted earlier, I wanted you and I still do…want you, Roza." He kisses my cheek and connects our hands together and guides me back to the lodge. "Dimitri, if someone sees us." "You got to break some rules. It's my turn now." I smile at how he's becoming slightly more like a normal 17 year old boyfriend. He takes me in a back way that I was sure no one knew about besides him and well, now me.

"Dimitri, my room is on the second floor." I say confused. That was how most of our 'dates' ended. An amazing blissful kiss and he walks me back to my dorm." "And I'm taking you to the fifth floor. I'm breaking rules like I said." I feel my face flush with color. He continues to guide me straight upward for five minutes. Once he glances around he pulls me out from a hidden closet where the staircase is and connects our lips again. "Dimitri…go." He grabs my hand again and we run down a long hallway to the very last room. Separate from everyone else's. Dimitri guides me inside his room and closes the door behind him.

" A lone room for the lone guardian." "Who says I'm alone?" Dimitri questions rubbing his hands all over my body. "You're not alone, you've always had me on your team." I breath out heavily as Dimitri slides of my thick coat. "I love you Roza. So much." "Wait-wait stop." I say and he quickly steps back. "Tasha, you're marrying her. " I say walking to a chair. "I said no." "Why not? You're so compatible and she can give you kids. Dimitri you can actually have a good life with her." "And how do I return that to her when I only think about someone else? I can't offer her my heart, when my heart's somewhere else." "Me?" I questioned shyly. "Till the day I die." I walk over and sit on the end of his bed with him. "Why? Why do you love me?" "You're brave. You are willing to sacrifice your life for a moroi and you totally understand that concept fully. You work hard. You are smart. You know who you are and are confident with that person. Nothing stops you from getting what you want." I interrupt him from what seems like a trance. "And my hair." "Your hair, your beautiful dark, long hair." He twists his fingers in my hair causing both of us to get lost in a trance of each other.

Neither of us knew how it happened but suddenly, we ended up kissing again. Totally entangled with each other. I was his oxygen as he was mine. I didn't want to be anywhere else, even if someone busted us right then and there. He was mine and I will confirm it till I die. I knew he would too, the way he touches me and kisses me, tells me everything I need to know.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Give this story a few likes and reviews!**


End file.
